La Catarina y La Flor
by Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll
Summary: Quería atraparla entre sus garras y comérsela, se imaginaba el delicioso sabor que tendría esa comida voladora. El gato la había comenzado a perseguir por todo el jardín, cuando por fin creía que la iba a atrapar, el pequeño alimento rojo con motas negras se metía en aquella apestosa flor. Au Finalizado.


**Quería atraparla entre sus garras y comérsela, se imaginaba el delicioso sabor que tendría esa comida voladora. El gato la había comenzado a perseguir por todo el jardín, cuando por fin creía que la iba a atrapar, el pequeño alimento rojo con motas negras se metía en aquella apestosa flor.**

 **La Catarina y la Flor.**

Plagg estaba acostado en la cama de sus dueños, disfrutaba esas horas extras de sueño que podía darse, antes de la llegada de la joven pareja.

Siempre que estos llegaban, alteraban la paz que había en la casa, no se molestaba con la llegada de Marinette, al contrarío le encantaba que la chica llegará y le sirviera su comida.

Lo que le disgustaba era la llegada de Adrien, ese hombre siempre arruinaba su paz y tranquilidad buscando acariciarlo, incluso a veces tenía la osadía de bajarlo de SUS muebles.

Era un rubio irritante, que no entendía de jerarquía, él era un simple humano y debía servirle en vez de molestarlo cada minuto.

El estrepitoso sonido de la alarma del auto lo hizo saltar de la cama, justo la persona que no quería ni ver había llegado a la casa. Con pereza camino hasta la cocina encontrando un atareado rubio con las compras, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

-Hola Plagg_ Saludo al gato con una ligera sonrisa tratando de no pisarlo mientras acomodaba las compras.

El gato se monto arriba de la mesa, ahora que estaba despierto no lo iban a dejar sin comida, eso ni pensarlo. Dejo escapar un maullido esperando que su amo fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que significaba.

-Lo siento chico pero no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, Mari va a venir con un cliente_ El joven tomo al gato del pescuezo, ignorando los quejidos y los rasguños del minino, sacándolo al jardín y cerrándole la puerta.

Plagg lo miro muy enojado, ese humano era un idiota, cuando viniera Marinette tendría su castigo por dejarlo desprotegido en el mundo exterior.

Camino con elegancia entre ese jardín buscando algo para comer, sus colmillos hicieron acto de presencia al ver un insecto rojo pasar frente a él. Jamás había probado comida voladora, pero esos colores la hacían ver apetecible.

El gatito meneo su cola de un lado a otro mientras veía a aquella Catarina posarse en un árbol, sus garras salieron comenzando a incrustarse en la tierra del jardín. La parte superior de su cuerpo se inclino un poco, preparando para saltar.

Con la boca abierta el minino salto, Una leve risita llego a sus oídos desconcertándolo un poco, haciendo que no notará a la Catarina volar, trayendo como consecuencia un Plagg estampado contra el árbol. Se reincorporo algo extrañado buscando con la mirada al insecto.

La encontró volando entre las ramas del árbol, sin esperar más tiempo trepo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba lo que sería su comida, cerró sus garras alrededor de ella creyendo haberla atrapado.

Más Tikki se rio del gato posándose en la nariz de él, haciéndolo soltar la hoja que había en sus patitas. Sacudió su cara intentado alejar al insecto del lugar, al no notar resultado paso su suave pata alejando al insecto.

Otra vez debía encontrarla, sus esmeraldas ojos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar.

La encontró revoloteando las flores, sin esperar a que se le escape de nuevo, Plagg comenzó a perseguirla intentando comérsela.

Su presa se había auto acorralado en una flor, con una sonrisa gatuna se acercó a la flor dispuesto a comerse a aquella criatura. Más sin embargo el aroma de la flor era cada vez más desagradable, incluso más desagradable que aquella botellita de agua que usaban sus dueños antes de salir de la casa.

El pequeño minino se sentó algo alejado de aquel desagradable olor, esperando que aquella mariquita saliera.

La luna iluminaba el firmamento, mientras el minino estaba aburrido aun estaba esperando que su comida saliera.

-Aquí estas Plagg_ Marinette sonrió al encontrarse a su gatito acostado cerca del jardín que le había plantado Adrien, tomo al minino entre sus manos acomodándolo como un bebé.

La cara del minino salió entre el hombro de la joven, mirando como la feliz Catarina se alejaba del lugar, Plagg podría jurar que la había escuchado reír.

Tikki sonreía mientras se despedía de su nuevo amigo, el juego le había entretenido mucho, aunque no lo había comprendido en el principio, ahora ya lo entendía.

Era extraño que un gato se relacione con un insecto, pero al parecer su nuevo amigo era diferente, mañana volvería a jugar con él.

Cuando lo había conocido habría jurado que se la quería comer, pero el minino solo quería jugar con ella, incluso se había mostrado respetuoso al esperar que ella saliera de aquella flor, estaba segura que si hubiera querido comérsela lo hubiera echó con todo y flor.

Sonrió con ternura mirando desde el árbol al minino dentro de la casa, parecía que estaba chantajeando a la mujer chillando con los ojos cerrados y falso dolor. Cuando Marinette volteaba a ver a su esposo buscando una explicación por encontrar al "pobre" minino muerto de hambre afuera en la noche, Plagg sonreía gatunamente mostrando sus colmillos.

Su amigo era extraño, sin duda, pero era su amigo. Su único y verdadero amigo.

Plagg miro de reojo al jardín encontrándose con la Catarina de aquella tarde, no importaba lo que tardará atraparía a aquel insecto, sin la intrusión de aquella asquerosa flor.

Más el pequeño minino no sabía que ya había logrado atrapar el corazón de Tikki.

 **Fin.**

 **Este es el fic más corto que eh hecho.**

 **Vengo a esté Fandom por primera vez con mi amado gatito negro Plagg como protagonista principal. Es mi personaje favorito junto a Cat Noir, que les puedo decir tengo una fascinación por los gatos y más si son negros.**

 **Hace tiempo ya tenía el resumen listo, pero no había tenido tiempo de comenzar la historia, hasta ahora.**

 **Dudas, Sugerencias, Comentarios, Críticas constructivas todas son recibidas.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
